Cuddles
by renegadewriter8
Summary: After a discussion with certain mini-bots, Prowl decides that he needs some reassurance from his brothers. Twins/Prowl brotherly fluff no slash.


**Title: **Cuddles  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe **  
>Verse: <strong>G1 **  
>Words: <strong>836**  
>Warnings: <strong>implied experimentation of younglings **  
>Summary: <strong>After a discussion with certain mini-bots, Prowl decides that he needs some reassurance from his brothers.

Author's Note:

Okay, this can be taken as a small drabble from the multi-chapter fic I am planning that for now will be called_**'Brothers'**_ as I have zero imagination at the moment. This drabble contains a lot of clues as to what that fic is about which isn't really a secret. _**'Brothers'**_ came to me after dreaming about Prowl being the twins' younger brother, an idea which I fell in love with and for the past week, small fluffy and not so fluffy (to the point where I actually cried before going to sleep), came to mind and I couldn't contain myself any longer. So this drabble is set after **'_Brothers_'**.

**- **GUYS! There is a poll on my profile about which fic to update! Make your voice be heard! **VOTE NOW!**

**-** If there are any spelling, grammar mistakes even the wrong usage of a word even if they are small please tell me!

**00000000000000**

~ bond ~

**0000000000000**

Prowl didn't feel at the moment like the Autobot's SIC, the Head of Tacts and one of the most serious and no-nonsense mech in the Autobot army. Right now, he felt exactly like he had when he was a youngling, before the Senate had 'recruited' sparklings right out of the youth center; when he still had his overprotective brothers there to watch his back.

If he was truly honest with himself, it was a feeling he missed dearly; to have that mantle of assured protection and comfort hanging over him, to know that if he was ever hurt all he had to do was show up in front of his brothers who would sooth the pain away and make the ones that caused it wish they were never sparked.

Millennia had gone by since he had felt that reassurance. For countless vorns he had to sit alone in a cell, never able to cry and never being given any sort of comfort, except that he still lived another joor while other sparkling and younglings around him failed the tests and perished.

Now though, their bond had been reestablished, they were near the same as they had been before the 'incident'. And as much as a part of him rebelled at what he was going to do, the innocence that had been locked away in him longed for it.

Sighing loudly, he shook his head in attempt at gaining some courage and knocked on the door to the twins' quarters.

As he waited, Prowl played with his hands nervously, his doorwings lifting and lowering in anticipation and hopefulness.

The door opened to a sleepy looking Sideswipe rubbing his optics.

"Prowl?" He yawned. "Is something wrong?"

"I-" Well there went his courage. "Could I-" Primus he really was back to when he was a sparkling wasn't he?

Sideswipe became more awake as he saw how tense and nervous the normally serious and composed SIC was. But no, he reminded himself, this was not the Autobot's SIC, this was their little brother, whom had gone through hell before he could even start to experience life. He took the sight of Prowl in, and as he looked closely, noticed the small dents and scraps here and there, small injuries and nothing to worry about. But injuries that hadn't been there the last time they saw him.

~ What's going on? ~ Sunstreaker asked sleepily as he was awakened by his brother's anger.

~ Someone hurt Prowl. ~ Those three small words were enough to online Sunstreaker's every defense and weapons system he had, his own anger joining Sideswipe's.

In a click, Sunstreaker was there, looking at Prowl up and down, taking in every dent, every scrap and promising to double, no, triple the number when he found out who had done this to their little brother.

"Prowl?" He called warningly, his voice demanding answers.

Prowl smiled softly. He knew it would come to this, but the only thing he wanted now was to go back to their youngling joors, were comfort came before revenge.

"Could I, come in?"

Sideswipe tilted his helm. While their bond _had _been reopened, it was still tentative and not many things got through. But he prodded a bit at Prowl's side and received an image that brought a smile to his faceplates. He sent the image over the bond to Sunstreaker, and fight left him instantly, overcome by a sense of embarrassment yet love and acceptance.

"Sure, come on in."

The doorwinger followed the twins into their quarters trying not to look too eager, and watched as Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's berth and shoved it next to his. Laying on the berth on his side he patted the space next to him, but Prowl hesitated. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, but those moments had been spontaneous and started by the twins. Now, it was him asking and while they weren't sparkling anymore no matter how much he wanted back into that reality, would they really be willing to..

~ Yes now come on, I want to recharge. ~ Sunstreaker sent grumpily over the bond, having caught the younger mech's rather loud thoughts. Yet, Prowl's hesitation only evaporated because of the fond and loving feelings that the golden twin sent and immediately dived for the cover of Sideswipe's arms.

The red twin held him as Sunstreaker made himself comfortable next to them, going up flush behind Prowl, mindful of his doorwings, and covered what was left of his frame with his own arms.

Prowl sighed contently; he would never get tired of this feeling, of being safe in his brother's arms, knowing that they would take care of whatever had caused him pain. While in the morning he would have to keep his brothers from maiming certain mini-bots and their running vocalizers; now, he was happy to pretend they were still back in those peaceful joors where the answer to every pain and doubt, was a simple cuddle with his brothers.

- fin -

So? What do you guys think? Like it hate it? Please review it motivates me! XD


End file.
